A Hidden Secret
by kittyluvr
Summary: A cute oneshot when Ron discovers a secret that Hermione has been hiding in one of her precious books. Will he find enough courage to tell her how he feels? Fluffy romance. RWHG RHr Please R & R!


This came to me one night when I was lying in bed and couldn't sleep. It just suddenly came in a huge flow and I had to grab a pen and pencil and scribble it all down. It came totally from the heart and just proves that I'm a total hopeless romantic. Well I hope all of you other saps out there enjoy it! Lovely, heart-melting fluff. :)

This is my first fic so don't pay me out too much about it! However, constructive criticism is always welcome! R & R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters or anything from the Harry Potter books no matter how hard I try!

**A Hidden Secret**

_You are always on my mind. You keep me company in my dreams and stay with me when I wake. Just the thought of you makes me smile and my heart beat faster._

_When I am with you all I want to do is hold you forever in our safe haven of bliss. When I look into your beautiful blue eyes I just want to float there always, seeing nothing but you. When our eyes meet all I want to do is kiss you and hold you in an eternal embrace. When you put your hand in mine my heart flutters beyond the clouds and I just want to sigh with happiness. When your long fingers stroke my skin I can't help but shiver with pleasure and love for you. _

_My lips long to form those three wonderful words and my fingers long to run through your hair and caress your face. My ears long to hear you laugh and my nose longs to smell your scent. My eyes just long for yours._

_If I had nothing but you I would still have everything, for you are all I want and need. All my love I give to you._

_Forever Yours, Hermione_

_Xoxo_

Ron put down the letter, folded it and slipped it back inside the book. He placed the book back where he found it and slipped out of the room and into his own. Harry was there pulling on his Quiddich boots. He watched as Ron sank down onto his bed as if in a trance.

"Fred, George, Ginny and I are going to play Quiddich. Do you want to join us?"

Ron shook his head.

"You alright mate?"

Ron nodded retaining his trance-like state. Harry looked concerned and was about to say something else when Ginny thundered down the hallway and grabbed Harry by the sleeve.

"C'mon Harry," she yelled enthusiastically. "Let's go whip Fred and George's butts!"

As Harry was dragged away he called over his shoulder, "Don't worry mate Hermione isn't playing either. She is reading in the living room!"

Ron was snapped out of his reverie at the mention of Hermione. As the laughing voices of Harry and Ginny retreated down the stairs Ron stood up, took a deep breath and sat back down again. _C'mon Ron you silly sod, snap out of it!_ he told himself. _You are going to have to face her sometime and it may as well be now while she is all alone._ He trembled slightly at the thought of him being alone with her after what he had just discovered in the back of her _Care of Magical Creatures_ book. But he was going to have to tell her sometime and now seemed the perfect opportunity. If only his legs would cooperate and carry him down the stairs and into the living room he could tell her. But it wasn't only his legs that were the problem he didn't think that his mouth would be able to spit out the words that he required to explain to her what he had read either. He remembered how he had felt when he had read it. His heart rate had increased to painful thud in his chest and his whole body had tingled. His hands had trembled so he had to narrow his eyes so he could read the quivering paper. A hot flush had spread across his face and down his back and he had began to sweat. If that was his reaction to reading the letter, how was he going to be able to face her now?

A thought suddenly occurred to him. What if it wasn't him she was writing about? She had mentioned blue eyes, but everyone in his family has blue eyes. He shuddered at the thought of the letter being meant for Fred or George. No, she definitely had to have been writing about him.

Suddenly he felt a lot braver. The fact that she had chosen him over his brothers who had always been more popular and better than him at everything filled him with the strength to stand up and walk out of his bedroom.

He ran down the stairs not wanting to hesitate for fear that he might loose his sudden ounce of courage, and paused outside the living room. He took a deep breath and peered in. Hermione was sitting curled in an armchair; a book cradled in her lap. Warm golden light flowed over her from the window and in Ron's view she looked almost like an angel.

He swallowed hard. _Don't back down now,_ he told himself firmly and stepped through the doorway.

Hermione saw the movement out of the corner of her eye and looked up from her page. When she saw Ron a great smile lit her face and she immediately closed the book. Ron's breath caught in his throat and he was unable to look away from her beautiful face.

"What is it Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ron realised that he was staring and hastily cleared his throat. "I – uh – I just wanted to talk to you about something." Now that he was in front of her he didn't know what to say.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was just looking for a quill of Ginny's to borrow and I – um – ," he began to feel a familiar hotness creeping into his ears, " – well, I kind of just looked under your pillow and – er . . ." he trailed off as he saw recognition cross over Hermione's face.

"Oh," she said stiffening in her chair and shifting her gaze to the carpet.

Ron fidgeted uncomfortably knowing his face was blazing. "Yes, well the paper just fell out and I just, um, happened to read it and . . ." He trailed off not knowing what else to say.

For a long time there was silence between them before Hermione eventually spoke. "So . . . did you like it?" She said it in a tiny a voice but Ron heard her clearly.

He nodded awkwardly his eyes flickering to her face. "I liked it."

She finally raised her eyes to his and they caught, neither of them able to look away. Slowly Hermione stood up and approached him, her book left forgotten on the chair. Suddenly she was so close that her hand brushed his and without thinking he grabbed it and their fingers entwined. Surprise showed clearly in her deep brown eyes and she blushed slightly. Ron noticed that her hand was trembling and gave it a slight squeeze that she quickly returned.

"So does this mean that you – you feel . . . ?" she stammered nervously but unable to look away.

Ron nodded slowly unable to speak and leaned towards her slightly, drawn into the deep pools of brown that were her eyes. Suddenly they were so close that he could feel her warm breath on his face and he couldn't stand it any longer. He closed the gap between them, his lips pressing to hers ever so gently. He felt her sharp intake of breath and then she relaxed and returned the kiss. She tasted so sweet and delicious and she smelled so good. His head was swimming and was yet so clear and his heart was thumping so loudly that he was sure she could hear it.

Eventually he pulled away, opening his eyes back into hers. She was breathing slightly faster from the thrill of the kiss and her brown eyes were enormous with emotion. Slowly she smiled up at him and he couldn't help but smile back. With a laugh of joy she threw her arms around him and held him in a tight embrace. He hugged her back just as tightly loving her more than ever.

She pulled her head back, her arms still around him and kissed him again, harder and more passionately. He kissed her back his heart feeling like it would burst with joy and love. Her hands moved to stroke the base of his neck and then entwine in his hair. He moved a hand to cup her cheek and his other stayed at her waist. He loved the feel of her body against his, they way they seemed to fit together perfectly. He felt like he would never let go of this moment.

They pulled apart for air and stood again staring at each other openly, any embarrassment long forgotten. Hermione's face simply glowed and Ron's heart sang. His thumb gently stroked her cheek and her fingers continued to play gently with his hair. They were so enveloped with each other that they jumped when they heard Mrs Weasley call them all for lunch. Regretfully they pulled apart but didn't move.

Hermione suddenly grinned and slipped her hand into his. "Do you think they'll notice?"

Ron grinned back. "Only one way to find out."

They walked out of the living room hand in hand.

Aww! I think I am going to cry. sniff Please R & R!


End file.
